Snow
by Judithan
Summary: The captain doesn't waste time with words when he doesn't want to, and I'm too tired to say much, either. Asbel/Malik. One shot. Mild spoilers?


Fendel doesn't treat us well, as far as the geography. The people don't care for us too much either, but that doesn't matter. At this point, I'm more concerned with the impending doom we're facing -though sleep comes before that, I've found. We've gone two days without sleep, or at least, me and Cheria have, between lookout and general restlessness. She doesn't let me continue though, and says she's bug Hubert to keep him awake while I rest.

I don't argue for any longer than a 'are you sure', and I'm headed to my tent. I say 'mine', but it's honestly the guy's tent, as buying and lugging around more than two would be inefficient and unnecessary. Even with all the money we've gathered from general nobility and traveling, I've never been a fan of unneeded waste.

Inside the tent, sprawled out is a massive comforter, with an assortment of smaller, colorful blankets bunch up in random areas. The Captain looks up at me when I enter, and he's already settled in, his regular book in front of him, and I can see that he's been making good progress. He's said it's about Windor's history, but I wouldn't doubt he's a romantic -though I respect his word enough to not pry.

"Calling it a night?" He inquires lazily, voice dry and scratched. I nod at him in my tired -exhausted- state, and he shifts a bit to give me room as I change clothes. Changing in front of the captain may have once been consider awkward, but being in the knight academy for so long I'd long forgone personal boundaries with the man. He doesn't mind, and continues reading.

White flannel pants and mismatched black and blue shirt make up my sleep wear, and while it's usually warm enough for Windor's cool nights, it doesn't stand up to Fendel's tundra howling. Within moments, I've pulled up a blanket around my frame, sitting down to bundle up.

"Cold?" Malik's eyebrow raises, face concerned but also comically unsurprised.

"Nothing I can't handle." I reply with a reassuring grin, or what I hope is one. Even from just a moment's exposure, I can feel my fingertips and toes becoming numb with cold. I brush that aside though, and attempt to pool as much of the blanket as I can around me.

Rolling his eyes, the Captain sets his book aside, his place marked with an old scrap of paper. There's a moment of silence as he adjusts himself, and I'm left with nothing better to do than to watch him and pretend that I'm not.

"Come here." It's not a suggestion, more of a command than anything -and I'd know the Captain's commanding voice anywhere.

"I'm sorry?" I'm unsure of what to say, in all honesty. Mostly because exhaustion has taken full hold of me at this point, and my vision is blurring.

"You'll freeze to death, come here." His voice is caring, and I'm struck borderline speechless. I trip a bit over the blankets when I stand up, but quickly regain composure and flash another cheeky grin at the worried blonde. Everything on his face screams 'be careful', and I sit down next to him.

Reaching out, he dims the lantern until it's almost out -not like it was giving off any heat, to begin with- and I take it as a chance to lie down. He doesn't move, and I'm too tired to really care.

"Asbel?" I look up, and he's changed his expression to one of pure worry, and I'm almost worried. I pull the blanket up a bit, bunching it up closer to my neck and hands, which have curled up in the base of my neck.

"Yeah?" I hesitate for a moment, as I can only barely make out his figure with the light so dimmed, but his voice says all that I can't read on his features.

"Don't hesitate to ask for help." With everything he has, he scoops me up into his arms, my face buried into his chest. He's not bone-crushing strong, he the squeeze he gives is certainly powerful, and I'm left with minor breathing difficulties. Not that I mind, since I'd take that any day over freezing.

"I'm not, I just," He doesn't care to listen, and shushes me. The lingering silence is light, even playful, and I wouldn't mind it, if not for the howling outside.

"Don't exhaust yourself for the sake of others, it's not good for you or anyone else." He breathes heavily as he says this, and I don't mind, except that he's still squeezing me tight into his chest.

"Talk to Cheria about that." I'm practically slurring by this point, eyes closed under the premise of defeat. Sleep is swiftly kicking my ass into rest, and I'm gladly letting it. It's still early but all normal accounts, and back at the Academy I wouldn't have been caught dead falling asleep this early, but with my new travels, I've given up any worries of 'pride'. Malik doesn't seem to mind, either, and just continues to hold me close, his entire being warming me to the point of almost unbearable.

"This isn't about her, it's about you, Asbel." Lazily nodding at this, I can hardly care enough to feel when he loosens his grip a bit in favor of brush hair out of my face.

"Mm." In fact, I subconsciously nudge myself into his touch, to which he only chuckles. Neither of us say anything for a good long while, and it's even more amazing that I've stayed conscious for this long.

"Sleep tight." He plants a kiss on my forehead, and I smile a bit at this, even though it is so unlike him. I don't mind, though.

I sleep so much better that night than I had in a long, long while.

When I wake up he's still there, and I'm in his arms with nothing but my feelings and a head full of gratitude and adoration.

(x)

I love Malik/Asbel and I wanted to write a cute fluff for them. Sorry if it's out of character at all, I wrote it pretty sloppily and don't feel like revising at the moment.


End file.
